


Separation Anxiety

by Sarcasmcat



Series: You've Got Male! [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasmcat/pseuds/Sarcasmcat
Summary: Alex has gone to Russia to visit his family, Sidney is moody, and the team is over it.





	Separation Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> I had every intention of getting this up much earlier, but AO3 was not cooperating. Luckily, now it is, so here is the story!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos on this series.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Anything in italics is a text message.

As Sidney steps off the ice, Flower, who is ahead of him turns, laying his stick across his shins. It doesn’t hurt, but it startles Sidney. “What was that for?”  


Flower lightly jabs him in the chest with the stick. “Because I have no fucking clue how we dealt with you before you were getting laid on a regular basis.”  


Still confused Sidney follows him into the locker room, the rest of the team behind him. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”  


Dropping to the bench Flower sheds his gloves. “Don’t even. Ever since your boyfriend went home to visit, you’ve been grouchy, moody and a little bit like a dictator. I don’t think you were ever this bad, before Geno decided to bring Alex over.”  


Sidney pauses in pulling his jersey off. “Oh come on. I haven’t been that bad.”  


Jerking his jersey over his head Sidney removes his chest pad. “I haven’t.” He subsides, and keeps stripping, knowing it isn’t going to do any good to try and defend himself. Numbers aren’t on his side.  


“You should have sent him home when it was the off season, so we didn’t have to deal with your crabby ass.” Flower glares at him as he takes his pads off.  


Sidney makes a face. “Christ Flower, Alex isn’t a dog. It’s not like I can send him off when it’s convenient for you.”  


Flower just continues to glare at him.  


Luckily Sidney has had a lot of practice ignoring dirty looks, so he ignores Flower and goes to shower. By the time he gets out of the shower Geno and Flower are the only ones still there. Flower squeezes his shoulder as leaves, though he’s still glaring.  


Sidney quickly dresses and heads for the outside, Geno falling in next to him. “Have I really been that annoying?”  


Geno pauses, looking around like he expects someone to save him. Instead he sighs and glances at Sidney. “Little, yes.” He claps him on the shoulder. “Is okay, I understand. You miss Sanja. Much happier when he here.”  


Scrubbing a hand across his face Sidney pushes open the outside door. “I really didn’t notice. I thought I was acting like normal.”  


And now he feels like an ass, because his personal problems should not be interfering with his ability to be the captain for his team. But they have, and he’s thinking the rest of the team might think it’s time to overthrow him and replace him with Geno, who is nice and steady.  


Geno throws an arm around his shoulders as they walk towards their cars. “Don’t worry Sid. Everything be fine when Sanja come back.”  


“Yeah, in two and a half weeks.” Sidney winces as he says it, because he sounds like a lovelorn teenager and he kind of hates it.  


Geno shoves Sid towards his car. “Talk to Sanja. Maybe feel better after.”  


Sidney sighs as he unlocks his car. “Maybe.” He’s thought about calling Alex but hasn’t. This is the first time since Alex came back, that he’s gone home, and Sidney hasn’t wanted to interrupt him. “See you later.”  


He takes his time driving home. Without Alex, his house feels like a tomb and he hates it. Even the little reminders that Alex isn’t gone for good, his skates, his damned Crosby shirt, hurt to see. Reminders that for the next three weeks he’s going to be alone. He’s gotten spoiled with Alex here, gotten used to coming home to a warm body and ready smile.  


Getting out of the car Sid makes his way up to the house. He makes a face as he enters the house. It feels too quiet and he regrets not leaving the TV on, if only so he can pretend Alex is somewhere in the house.  


He stands in the entry way for a moment before toeing his shoes off. “Fuck.” Shaking his head he heads into the living room.  


Flopping on the couch Sidney gets his phone out and unlocks the screen. He opens it to his conversation with Alex. The last message was from Alex, right after his plane had landed in Moscow. With a frown he glances at the clock and with some quick math realizes it’s early enough in Pittsburgh, and late enough in Moscow he might get a response.  


He stares at the screen for a moment. _Hey._  


Resting the phone on his chest he turns on the TV. It’s still on the league network and he watches some highlights from their game last night. He nearly jumps out of his skin when his phone vibrates. Cursing he picks it up and nearly drops it before getting a grip on it.  


_Hi Sid! Why not text earlier?_  


Sidney can’t help but smile as he taps out a response. _I didn’t want to interrupt your time with your family. How are they?_  


He turns his attention back to the TV but doesn’t release the phone. When the phone vibrates he raises it. _Are good. Mama ask about you.  
_

Sidney makes a face, glad Alex isn’t here. He’s sure Tatyana probably doesn’t like him, even though he sent a peace offering with Alex, a nice scarf. _I’m glad they’re doing good. So, I might not be able to pick you up when you come back._  


This time Alex’s response is almost instantaneous, and Sid rolls his eyes, because it’s such an Alex text. _☹ Why?_  


_Because I’ve been an ass since you left. The team is going to murder me. ___  


That seems to have shocked Alex into silence and Sidney glances at the TV, wincing when he sees a brutal hit from the Boston/Rangers game. His phone vibrates in his hand.  


_Is okay Sidney. I still love you._  


Sidney can only stare at the screen, feeling like there isn’t enough oxygen in the room. He knows how he feels about Alex and has almost since he was an idiot and drove him away. And he’s long suspected Alex feels the same way, but neither of them has actually said anything. Their feelings have been shared in looks and lingering touches, the way Alex smiles at him when he comes home after a win.  


He feels heat pool in the pit of his stomach and swallows. He isn’t sure what to say, but he doesn’t want to tell Alex over the phone. It needs to be fact to face. Tapping his finger against the screen he finally settles on something. _Good to know someone still likes me. Are you having a good time?  
_

_Yes! Is good to see family, but miss you and Zhenya. Mostly you. ___  


Sidney rolls his eyes, because of course Alex would do something like that. _That’s fine. I miss you too, mostly because I’m tired of doing laundry._  


_😊. So sweet Sid. Is okay, I take Uber when I come home. Good luck in game tomorrow._  


Sidney smiles. _Thanks. I miss you and can’t wait until you come back._  


_See you soon Sidney. Miss you._  


Setting his phone down Sidney closes his eyes. He knows he’s grinning like an idiot but no one is around to witness it, so he doesn’t care. He shouldn’t have waited this long to text Alex, but even this little bit has been enough to make him think he might make it until Alex comes home.  


Assuming of course, his team doesn’t lock him in the equipment room before then.


End file.
